


Chara

by SterlingBeryl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingBeryl/pseuds/SterlingBeryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chara

**Author's Note:**

> Chara

I climb the mountain  
No end in sight  
Pained love beyond mend  
And I cringe, at the dying light 

I trip and fall  
Try not to cry  
My eternal plight calls  
And I cringe, at the coming night

I clamber on  
A grazed knee  
Was what I did so wrong?  
Or was it always to be?

I tumble and meet  
My crown with a tree  
Fog over my vision sets  
No more regrets. 

It was their smiles that turned to the sharp knifes of night  
Their hugs and kind words that dissipated from the light  
My brothers and sisters that went one by one  
My freedom and new life that has now begun! 

No, not yet. Soon. 

Through pained eyes and tired mind  
There lies a clouded plain  
My scars ache and bite and fight  
As I crawl towards the- 

No more rhymes now  
Whats the point? 

When all I see are browns  
And grays  
And the blackened memory  
Screams 

I feel the blades under my palms  
They twist and curl under me  
And the end is ahead  
The only thing I can clearly see

A bloodied heart  
Flashes before my eyes  
A bitter fight  
Without goodbyes

It gapes now, dear reader  
It yawns now, prestiged viewer  
A new, unsoiled, reality  
For which I have no care

They will like to sell  
That I trip and fell  
But oh, no, that's MY story to tell

Oh well  
They'll know when they toll the bells.

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneous poem. Funny thing is... I started out writing about Frisk because I wanted to explore why she climbed the mountain in the first place. Then, it became so violent it sort of had to be Chara.


End file.
